


Thirteen Minutes

by jinnie9609



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Breakup, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinnie9609/pseuds/jinnie9609
Summary: Both you and Younghyun didn't believe in long distance relationships. That's why when you had to leave for a scholarship abroad, you both knew your relationship was nearing its expiration
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Original Character(s), Kang Younghyun | Young K/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Thirteen Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> \- inspired by the thirteen minutes countdown youngk had on his vlive last friday  
> \- trying to get back to writing again so i'm sorry if it's just meh :<

"Thirteen more minutes," Younghyun said, his voice almost sounding like a whisper. He tried his best to look at you with a smile as his grip on the swing tightened.

You nodded, kicking the sand on the ground with your worn out sneakers. "We only have thirteen minutes left."

Younghyun wasn't only your boyfriend, he is your best friend, your support system, your late night conversation buddy, and almost everything you could ever ask for; that's why choosing your dream over him was a really hard decision you wish you didn't have to make.

  
"I got accepted," you can still remember that day you received the email from your dream school. You applied for a scholarship months before you met Younghyun & already forgot about it until today. 

You were both screaming in joy & celebrating; but then you suddenly remembered that you have to stay abroad for three years for it.

The thing is, you both believed that long distance relationships are like ticking time bombs waiting to explode even more drastically the more you prolong it. That's why when you made the decision to push through with it, you both knew that your relationship was nearing its end. Even if it hurts, Younghyun never failed to make you feel that he supports you. He knew how much you wanted this and now that you had the chance, he didn't want to be the reason why you why you would regret not making this decision now.

That's why within the two months left before leaving, you tried to spend as much time with each other as possible. he went with you when you were fixing your documents, chose the right luggage for you and helped you study the basics of that country's language.

The day before your flight, you spent the day together. From breakfast, to dinner, watching your favorite movies in between & just talking like you used to. However, there was this sadness and heavy feeling the two of you tried to ignore and just gave each other smiles instead.

  
Ten more minutes: that was the only time you had left.

You two agreed to part ways at midnight, because you didn't want him to drop you off at the airport. You knew that if you had him there with you, there's a possibility for you to drop everything just so you can stay with him.

Eight minutes left; you two were on the same swing set at the park beside your apartment complex, the place where he told you he loved you.

"Come out, even for a few minutes." you remember hearing him say through the phone as soon as you answered his call. Younghyun just dropped you off after a date thirty minutes ago, that's why you were surprised to hear him ask you out again less than an hour after your previous one. 

As soon as you parted the curtains to look outside the window, you saw him there, smiling at you as he held his phone beside his ear.

"Hey Younghyun," you tried to sound as casual as you could when you reached him, but the truth is, you were a little nervous. You didn't know what he had to say.

Your nervousness went away as soon as you saw him smile. "I missed you already, and I wanted to see you again."

Your heart felt full as soon as you heard that, and with a light heart and a smile mirroring his, you answered. "I missed you too." 

That night, the two of you went on talking for hours, sitting right next to each other on the swing set, and before he dropped you off again for the second time that day, he held your hand and told you that he thinks he's already fallen too deep for you before asking for permission to kiss you.

That was just a few months before this night, but look at what the universe had in store for you now.

  
Five minutes left.

You were swinging slowly, trying to fight the tears forming at the side of your eyes with the wind hitting your face. Earlier this morning, you made him promise that no one should cry tonight, but right now, you're already on the verge of being a crying mess.

Younghyun looked at you and let out a soft chuckle when he saw your expression. "You said we weren't going to cry tonight."

"How can I not when I'm leaving you a few hours from now?"

"You're really the cutest when you try not to cry, do you know that?" he said as he stood up, walking towards you to give you a hug. You wrapped your arms around his torso, your head buried in his stomach as you cried.

Younghyun ran his fingers through your hair, comforting you in the only way he could. He wanted to be strong for you, because he knows that one way or another, you're going to breakdown and try to get yourself out of it because of your fear of the unknown.

  
"What if I'm not as good as them? What if I suck?" he remembered you say as you walked back and forth in front of him while he was folding your clothes.

A week ago, he offered to help you pack your stuff. That's how you two ended up cuddling in a pile of clothes you were supposed to place inside a box, with him trying to ease your anxious mind.

  
Those two months, he tried to be strong. but seeing you cry like that in his arms was slowly breaking his strong facade. A tear slipped from his eye; and seconds later, he was crying silently with you.

It broke your heart to hear him crying because of the decision you made. He's the person you wish you didn't have to leave; the person you wished you wouldn't have to say goodbye to; the person you wished you didn't have to be the cause of the tears slowly flowing from his beautiful eyes which used to crinkle whenever he smiled; the person you wished you can spend every single day of your life with.

But maybe now isn't the time for you two. Maybe some time in the future, maybe never again. Nobody knows, but you were hoping for the best. That's why you wanted to savor every single second you have with him left, remember every single detail of this last moment with him.

  
One minute left.

Because for now, it's time to say goodbye. 

**Author's Note:**

> hello!  
> cc: https://curiouscat.qa/drabbles_dump  
> twt: @drabbles_dump


End file.
